Rosanthe von Rinkitink
Rosanthe von Rinkitink is the daughter of King Rinkitink from Rinkitink in Oz by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Rosanthe von Rinkitink Age: 15 Parent's Story: Rinkitink in Oz Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Xena Cosmos Secret Heart's Desire: To go on adventures all over Nonestica. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at doing impressions of other people. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have trouble walking due to being extremely heavy. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. Magicology. It's so exciting learning all about magic! Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. It puts a lot of strain on my feet Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Rosanthe is below average height, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a purple jacket and a blue dress. She is extremely heavy, to the point where she has trouble walking - she uses a mobility scooter to get around. Personality Rosanthe is a happy, good-natured girl with a good sense of humor. She loves telling jokes to her friends, and finding ways to make them laugh. Biography Hello! I'm Rosanthe von Rinkitink, the daughter and heiress of King Rinkitink. My father is the king of his own kingdom, also called Rinkitink. He went on an adventure with Inga, the Prince of Pingaree, and his goat Bilbil. and through their adventures was able to restore Inga's parents to their throne and disenchant Bilbil. Of course, since Bilbil was transformed back into his human form, my father had to get a new goat. The one he has now is an actual goat (i.e. not a human transformed into a goat) and he uses it to get around. Of course, I don't have a goat. In the next paragraph I'll explain what I have to ride. I often have trouble moving around due to my weight. I'm morbidly obese, and I tend to get around with my mobility scooter, which I call Billygoat. I use Billygoat just about every time I go out. Sadly, a lot of my school chums make fun of me because I'm obese. I can't help it - my dad, my mom, and everyone else in my family is obese. That's just how we are. I do get physical therapy from time to time to help me walk. I have a great sense of humor. I love telling jokes to people, as well as playing jokes on people. But what I like best of all is doing impressions. I have an excellent voice and I can do impressions of all sorts of people - people I know, celebrities, politicians, you name it. My friends think my impressions are really funny, but my teachers don't like them. (sigh) Teachers just don't understand the concept of comedy. Going to Ever After High is pretty fun. There's lots of nice kids here and lots of things to learn. I like learning about magic. I've managed to teach myself how to use magic, although I'm not a very competent magician. I need to practice it more. I get along well with my roommate Xena, and I like having her around. Since I'm an only child, I tend to get lonely at home. I'm not very interested in the destiny conflict. I don't care whether I follow my destiny or not - I'll just let things happen the way they do and accept it. That's why I'm a Neutral. Trivia *Rosanthe has a pet lyrebird named Romulus. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Misty Lee. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:Work in progress